


Нужно постараться

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Study, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Виктор искренне ненавидит Чёрную Канарейку и давно замышляет её убийство, однако каждый раз терпит неудачу, а однажды и вовсе получает травму.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 2





	Нужно постараться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gotta Try Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921946) by [RonaldRx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx). 



С тех пор как Дина стала новым водителем Романа, Виктор был вынужден часто отправляться вместе с ней на задания, и он это искренне ненавидел. Он презирал Дину настолько, что хотел сломать каждую кость в её теле, отрезать её тупое лицо и заставить утонуть в луже собственной крови, перерезав горло. Он часто предавался этой фантазии, чтобы ненадолго избавиться от обжигающей ненависти, поскольку Роман запрещал причинять Дине боль.

Таким образом, Виктор не причинял ей прямого вреда и не пытался убить. Он никогда не действовал против приказов Романа, если только это не было необходимо для его же безопасности. Потому что, в конце концов, босс всегда всё понимал и прощал. Тем не менее, Чёрная Канарейка пока не сделала ничего, что могло бы оправдать её убийство без особых последствий.

Это не мешало Виктору пробовать хотя бы косвенно что-то с ней сделать. Часто, когда они находились в машине, он отключал её подушку безопасности, а затем пытался спровоцировать автомобильную аварию. Очевидно, это подвергало опасности и его самого, но он не слишком беспокоился об этом. Он просто знал, что не умрёт, поэтому верил, что из любой ситуации выйдет невредимым.

К сожалению, Дина оказалась хорошим водителем и, несмотря на все его попытки, упрямо избегала аварий. Однажды Виктор даже отключил тормоза, и всё же они прибыли к месту назначения без происшествий, что безмерно его огорчило.

А затем она набралась смелости комментировать его действия на заданиях.

Дина как будто _пыталась_ заставить возненавидеть её ещё сильнее. Они должны были подъехать к полицейскому участку, где в данный момент находилась их цель, и Виктор подумал, что лучше всего будет просто ворваться и захватить. Естественно, когда он ворвался внутрь, офицеры пытались остановить его криками, стрельбой и рукопашным боем. И, конечно, он им не позволил. Правда, нескольким поддался, но просто потому, что ему нравилось ощущать адреналин, проходящий через тело, но затем он убивал их быстро либо вырубал точным ударом.

Когда Виктор вернулся к машине с живой целью — поскольку Роман хотел увидеть пытки — практически вся его одежда испачкалась в чужой крови, а глаза были расширены и казались ещё более тёмными, чем обычно. Виктор был возбуждён. Ему было всё равно, видела ли это Дина. Его не волновало, испытывала ли она к нему отвращение.

Однако возбуждение прошло быстро, как только она открыла рот:

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты натворил? Мистер Сайонис сказал забрать этого парня, а не растерзать половину сотрудников полиции Готэма!

Виктор стиснул челюсти, скрипя зубами.

— Заткнись, мать твою, и поехали. Никто не спрашивал твоего мнения по поводу моих действий, _сраная пташка_.

— Неважно, — пробормотала она, заводя двигатель.

Роман разозлился на него из-за устроенной шумихи, но вскоре остыл, когда о цели позаботились. Он любовался новыми шрамами Виктора, восхищался ими, облизывал и целовал их во время секса.

Спустя несколько дней им с Канарейкой поручили нанести визит небольшой группе преступников, которые предпринимали попытки нагло вторгнуться на чужую территорию. Так как группировка не представляла особой опасности, они должны были только передать сообщение от босса. Ничего сложного.

Но от этого присутствие Дины не становилось менее раздражающим.

Виктор умел управлять машиной. Хотя Роман не позволял ему этого делать, поскольку, во-первых, у него не было прав, а во-вторых, он просто давил на газ, игнорируя всевозможные правила, и несколько раз чуть не попал в аварию. Но, как упоминалось ранее, Виктор знал, что не умрёт, и неоднократно говорил об этом Роману, но тот лишь отмахивался.

Однако сегодня, чересчур сконцентрированный на мыслях о Чёрной Канарейке, Виктор, _возможно_ , слегка переоценил собственные силы.

К тому же, нарвавшись на драку с преступниками, позволил себе быть небрежным, отчего получил серьёзную травму.

— Чёрт, выглядишь ужасно, — заявила Дина, когда он вернулся в машину и тяжело рухнул на сиденье, придерживая кровоточащий бок.

— Заткнись, — прорычал он.

— Слушай, я не знаю, чем не угодила тебе, Зсасз, но ты должен как можно скорее обратиться за помощью.

Виктор проворчал что-то невнятное, отчётливо произнеся лишь « _тупая стерва_ ». Тем не менее, вытащил телефон и позвонил Роману, чтобы сказать, что, возможно, понадобится медицинская помощь. Когда Роман закричал в ответ, Виктор отстранился от телефона, иногда бормоча « _да_ », « _я знаю_ », « _простите, босс_ ».

Дина смотрела на него, и в её глазах он видел… _сочувствие_? Виктору стало противно. Он не нуждался в её сострадании. Не нуждался и точка. Чёрт, как же сильно он её ненавидел.

Когда они подъехали к зданию клуба, он вышел из машины, тут же споткнувшись. Дина мгновенно оказалась рядом и, чёрт возьми, не позволила ему с позором воткнуться физиономией в асфальт. Виктор начал думать, что бредит. Она должна убрать от него свои грёбаные руки. Тем не менее, он едва мог что-то с этим сделать, поскольку был слишком слаб. Те придурки хорошенько его отделали.

Пока они поднимались по лестнице, он не смог сдержаться и попытался заставить Дину упасть. Всё закончилось тем, что он сам чуть не пересчитал ступеньки, но это того стоило, потому что Дина изо всех сил пыталась удержать его в вертикальном положении и почти потеряла равновесие. Виктор усмехнулся про себя.

В апартаментах Романа его уже ждал доктор, и Дина наконец убрала свои руки. Сайонис продолжал кричать на него о том, « _какой он глупый_ » и « _это должно было быть лёгкой работой_ », а также, что « _он раньше не был таким_ ». Но Виктор почти не обращал внимания на босса, сосредоточившись на Чёрной Канарейке, которая находилась рядом и до сих пор не была уволена.

Значит, ему просто нужно постараться получше.


End file.
